When enough isn't enough
by cake123456789123456789
Summary: next generation. RW&SM LP&OC its their final year at hogwarts and new adventures are starting. love, hope, trust, drama, and action will all rollinto one when LIly Potter, Rosie weasley, Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Hugo weasley, and Detran Zabini all finish their 7th year at hogwarts. get ready for a ride of emotions...


The train had just left platform 9 ¾. Rosie was sitting in one of the compartments reading a book. Lily suddenly knocked on the door of the compartment. Rosie looked up.

"Come in. It's unlocked."

Lily opened the door and sat down.

"Are you excited for our last year at Hogwarts?"

Rosie smiled. Lily smiled back.

"Of course I am. Next year I can go travel the world."

"Yea. I'll miss you but I'm of course going to go to the Italy ministry of magic. But you're smart enough to know that I might blow that off to go with you."

"True. Of course, I'm gonna miss Hogwarts. It's gonna be weird not getting yelled at by teachers."

"Yup. I'm gonna miss McGonagall yelling at students and Sir Nicholas with his head trick he does to the first years."

"You know what I'll miss most though? Pranking Scorpius." Rosie laughed.

"Yea, remember when we cursed him with that jinx that made his hair stick up and then we jinxed him to dance like an idiot and then he grabbed that one guy Jeff from Ravenclaw and kicked him? Or the time we gave him one of those jinx wands? He screamed so loud, we heard him from two floors away." Lily giggled.

"Oh what about the time we gave him itchy purple dots all over his skin. Then there was that time we made him think he was falling off the astronomy tower."

"Ha! He was so pissed with us after that! But it was so worth it!"

"Soooo worth it!"

"Ah well I can't remember why we prank him, but he always has the best reactions."

"Definitely." Rosie smiled happily.

"Well speak of the little Satan, look who's outside the compartment." Lily said while grinning deviously.

"Well well well. What should we curse him with today?" Rosie asked with the same grin.

"What about that curse George taught us? You know the one that makes him think there's a rat in his pants and his hair turns blue while his face turns purple?" lily said suggestively while grabbing her wand.

"Sounds perfect!" Rosie smiled.

"Well let's do it. Remember it's avensca grinvowla." Lily instructed as she grinned maliciously.

Rosie pulled out her wand as well.

"Right. On the count of three. One..."

"Two..." Lily said.

"Avensca grinvowla!" Lily and Rosie said together.

A small orange light headed towards Scorpius.

They both watched as the light hit him.

Lily was the first to start laughing. She burst out in giggles as he started to squirm and scream as his hair went cerulean blue and his face a midnight purple.

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!" Lily shrieked with laughter.

Rosie joined in with her. Ten minutes later Scorpius went back to normal. He looked into the compartment and glared as he flung open the door. Lily was on the floor laughing and Rosie still sat upright in her seat laughing.

"You bloody fricking hob knockers! You loathsome little prats!" He yelled.

Rosie's laughter lessened.

"Hey we aren't hob knockers! That's illegal in case you didn't know~" She said trailing off giggling.

"Wait, who are you calling a hob knocker?" Lily asked getting angry.

"Why of course you people if you can even be called that you dirty little wankers. Why I don't think you two are ladies with the stunts you pull." Scorpius sneered.

"Yea and with the way you scream, I highly doubt you're an actual guy. You're probably some bloody little girl in pratty clothing." Rosie retorted.

"Who do you think you are?!" Scorpius screamed.

"Hmm, I think I'm Rosie Weasley. Yea that seems about right." She smirked.

"You want to know what people think you are!? They think you're a girl, sure, but one that isn't attractive enough and will never grow up to have a person love her you little prat sent from hell!" Scorpius yelled.

Lily got up and wound her fist back, but as it was about to go towards him it was grabbed.

"Were you about to hit me?" Scorpius asked furiously.

Then he yanked her hand and then let go and pushed her.

"You bloody little bi***!" Rosie yelled as she managed to quickly punch him in the face and cause him to fly back into the corridor. "How dare you talk that way to me and my cousin!"

Lily got up and went up to him. She punched him and then knelt down and whispered in his ear;

"If you ever try that again I promise you that I will personally curse off that little tic-tac of a thing between your legs."

"Let me assure you there though that the 'thing' between my legs is not tiny." He managed to say.

Lily got up and went into the compartment. Rosie glared at him one more time before going back into the compartment as well.

"That stupid prat! Maybe I won't miss him that much!" Rosie said angrily.

"Same I wish we could just...oh well, we should change into our robes, we're almost there." Lily said.

Rosie agreed and they got their robes out and put them on. The train arrived at Hogwarts about two hours later. They hopped off and were greeted by McGonagall. Rosie stretched before they got into the carriages.


End file.
